Entre paredes rojas y grises
by Red Viper
Summary: Porque quizás no lo acepten, quizás no quieran hacerlo. Les gusta eso, el tema del amor-odio, el odiarse a muerte un día y profesarse amor al otro. El jugar a esconderlo de los demás y sentirse atrapados entre paredes rojas y grises. Tabla 30 vicios. Dave/Karkat. Puede que exista insinuación de otras parejas más adelante.
1. No es fácil controlarse, cierto Dave?

**Titulo:** No es fácil controlarse, cierto Dave?

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck es propiedad de Andrew Hussie. Todos los derechos para él.

**Claim:** Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas.

**Tabla:** 30 vicios.

**Tema:** #24 – Control.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

• Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas •

* * *

.

Dave siempre lo supo, desde pequeño. Cree que son los genes de su hermano, pero cuando lo reflexiona se da cuenta que quizás es solo él, solo Dave tiene problemas al controlarse.

No puede evitar desviar la mirada hacía cierto troll de pequeños cuernos y carácter irritable. Sus ojos escondidos tras las gafas se pierden en la figura de Vantas, sin reparo alguno, observa cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sus ojos se detienen en el trasero tan bien formado del troll, _tiene_ que morderse el labio inferior, porque si no lo hace, se le tirará encima en ese instante y teniendo en cuenta que junto a ellos están Rose, Kanaya, John y Jade, no debe ser muy buena idea.

Dave piensa que nadie se da cuenta, pero muy en el fondo reconoce que eso no es tan cierto. Quizás John y Kanaya no lo hayan notado aun, pero tiene claro que Rose y Jade ya lo saben. Puede confirmarlo si quisiera, como ahora, cuando vuelve la mirada al frente y se encuentra con los hermosos orbes violáceos de Lalonde, escrutándolo, mientras su sonrisa, _esa_ sonrisa que te dice _''Ya lo sé todo, no intentes ocultarlo''_ va dirigida exclusivamente a él. Dave frunce el ceño, a la vez que Rose suelta una pequeña risa, que irrita aun más al de ojos rojos.

Strider decide ignorar a su amiga (hermana, en realidad) y seguir en su tarea de mirar disimuladamente a Karkat, el cual a su vez, mira con irritación a su amigo Egbert, quien ríe divertido por alguna broma que debe haberle hecho al único troll masculino en la habitación. Si hay algo que le gusta de Vantas es la poca paciencia que tiene, lo divertido que es hacerle enojar y como su cara cambia cuando está enojado.

– Cierra tu estúpida boca, Egbert – Escupió Karkat, indignado por las constantes burlas que recibía del chico con lentes. – Deja de hacer ese ruido de mierda que suena como un animal vomitando – Dave se aferró lo más que pudo a la mesa en donde estaba apoyado, si había algo que realmente le encantaba, era la forma tan especial que tenía Karkat de insultar a los demás; aunque claro, Dave nunca iba a aceptarlo.

Sintió un gruñido y unos pasos marcados que se alejaban y se dio cuenta de que Karkat dejaba la habitación indignado, mientras John seguía riéndose, tanto que tenía que limpiarse las lágrimas. Dave sonrío y siguió al troll fuera de la habitación, sin notar la mirada de complicidad entre sus dos amigas, quienes sonrieron divertidas.

Karkat estaba en mitad del pasillo maldiciendo en voz baja, sintió unos pasos detrás de él y se volteo con una mirada asesina, que ni siquiera inmutó a Dave.

–¡No me jodas Strider! ¡No estoy de humor para… –Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, ya que los labios del rubio estaban sobre los de él. No hizo ningún movimiento para impedir el beso, pero cuando este terminó, le espetó a Dave.

–_¿Qué mierda te pasa, Strider?_–

– Solo cierra la boca, no, úsala pero para darme un beso, he tenido que controlarme todo este rato ahí dentro – Dave sonrío, apuntando con su cabeza a la habitación. –Así que cállate.

Karkat iba a reprochar, pero un segundo beso lo mantuvo callado.

.

* * *

**N/A**

Bueno, mi primer fic sobre esta pareja. Hace bastante tiempo que quería escribir sobre ellos y ahora por fin pude terminar este fic. La verdad es que me costó un poquito :c Y tengo que empezar los otros para terminar la tabla.

So, estoy haciendo otro de este, pero va aparte de la tabla y tiene Dirk/Jake por ahí metido. Quizás cuando termine el primer capítulo lo suba, tengo que revisarlo y ver algunos detalles, pero bueno, eso no tiene por qué importarles uvu.

.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, y de_ todo tipo_: criticas constructivas, pedidos, bombas lacrimogenas, cartas de amor (?) /what. Pero por favor ahórrense

los insultos (Nunca he recibido, pero por si acaso ;w;), si quieres criticar, hazlo con amor, no con odio. -Kylefomentaelamorplz-


	2. Entre páginas

**Titulo:** Entre páginas y páginas.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck es propiedad de Andrew Hussie. Yo solo uso sus personajes para mi propia diversión y perversión (?)

**Claim:** Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas.

**Tabla:** 30 vicios.

**Tema:** #15 – Leer.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

.

A Karkat le _gusta_ leer.

Le gusta mucho, de verdad. Sus libros favoritos son los dramas románticos, pero le gusta leer de todo.

Puede pasar días enteros solo leyendo. Si empieza un libro, es capaz de terminárselo en dos días. A veces, cuando el libro es demasiado absorbente, tiende a quedarse toda la noche despierto (lo cual lleva a que en clases se esté muriendo de sueño). Los fin de semana son sus días preferidos para leer, normalmente lo hace en la noche; ya que en el día se dedica a ver películas, por lo cual, no tiende a salir mucho de su casa.

A Dave le molesta este afán que tiene Karkat con los libros. Quizás en un principio le gustaba, porque Vantas hacia bonitos gestos cuando leía y se alteraba con facilidad cuando pasaba algo emocionante en el libro de turno, pero últimamente no puede soportar ser dejado de lado por una simple lectura.

Sí, se podría decir que Dave está celoso de las lecturas del joven de cabello negro. Y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si cada vez que Dave va a visitarlo, el chico está leyendo y no es como si Dave pudiera obligarlo a dejar de hacerlo, es difícil y siempre terminan en el suelo golpeándose, para luego tener a Karkat echándolo a patadas de su casa.

Y así están ahora, en la habitación del chico que tiene una obsesión por los libros. Dave está sentado en el suelo, refunfuñando y lanzando miradas asesinas hacia Karkat, el cual a su vez se encuentra acostado en la cama con un libro de una portada demasiado rosa para el gusto del rubio. Ni siquiera lo miraba, lo ignoraba completamente y Dave cada vez se cabreaba más.

-¡AH CABRÓN HIJO DE SU JODIDA MADRE! – chilló Karkat de un momento a otro, sobresaltando a Dave.

Dave miró atónito como lanzaba el libro lejos, insultándolo. Su mirada de odio se clavó directamente en él, el rubio tragó saliva sonoramente, intentando mostrarse sereno. Dave gateo hasta la cama, subiendo en ella y sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Qué sucede? El libro no es digno del insufrible Karkat Vantas –

-No jodas Strider, no ahora – escupió con enojo el de cabellos negros, encogiéndose en su lugar. Dave aprovechó para rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras le revolvía el cabello juguetonamente. Al principio, los ataques histéricos de Karkat se le hacían molestos, pero luego aprendió como tratarlos y volverlos a su favor. Hizo que el más bajo apoyara la cabeza en su pecho, acariciándole el cabello, tratando de calmar su histeria momentánea.

-Estúpido libro, estúpido autor, estúpida perra que no confía en el saco de basura que llama novio – susurró Karkat.

-Olvídalo, sabes que las mujeres son unas perras –

-Tú también eres una perra insufrible, Strider – los labios de Vantas se curvaron en una sonrisa burlesca.

-Mira quién lo dice – contraatacó el rubio, mordiendo la mejilla de Karkat.

-¡Ay imbécil! Eso duele saco de mierda – Dave aprovechó el descuido de Karkat para callarlo con un beso. El beso al principio comenzó algo brusco, pero luego se volvió un poco más suave. Dave tiró de Karkat más cerca, posando sus manos en las caderas, intentando profundizar más el beso.

A veces Strider pensaba que sus cuerpos calzaban a la perfección, la forma en que el cuerpo de Karkat se amoldaba al suyo… y a veces también pensaba que eso de estar enamorado era una mierda, porque a uno lo volvía imbécil y bastante marica. Dejando sus pensamientos homosexuales de lado, mordió con suavidad el labio inferior sacándole así un sonido bastante vergonzoso de la boca del chico de cabellos oscuros.

El rubio metió una mano debajo de la polera de Karkat, pero al parecer Vantas tenía otro planes, porque en ese mismo momento el chico más bajo empujó a Dave con brusquedad, se alejó gateando hacía el borde de la cama y recogió el libro que hace un momento había lanzado con odio.

-¿Qué mier… - empezó Dave, su voz demostraba completa incredulidad.

Karkat lo miró con una ceja alzada y luego le sonrió socarronamente, el chico se volvió a acomodar en la cama y siguió con su lectura como si nada hubiese pasado. Dave bufó, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Karkat y a su jodida manía de dejarlo con las ganas.

.

* * *

.

**N/A**

Me demoré 3 años en escribir esto (y no es broma), pero acá está y ahora me siento realizada :c Well, es muy difícil escribir a Karkat ;-; es con quien más tengo problemas, hasta Dave se me hace más fácil… que injusta es la vida (?)

Anyway... ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegran :'3 Que bueno que les haya gustado, ya que es una pareja super poco común y solo he encontrado un fic de ellos (Es super triste, tengo que leer en inglés, me gusta, pero siempre preferiré el español -insertecorazones-) so, disculpen por la demora y glubglub.

Dato random: Ignoren el titulo por favor, es un asco... pero no sabía qué poner ): así que simplemente me plagie a mi misma (?) xd

.

Los comentarios son bien recibidos, y de_ todo tipo_: criticas constructivas, pedidos, bombas lacrimogenas, cartas de amor (?) /what. Pero por favor ahórrense los insultos (Nunca he recibido, pero por si acaso ;w;), si quieres criticar, hazlo con amor, no con odio. -Kylefomentaelamorplz-


	3. Sabanas húmedas

**Titulo:** Sabanas húmedas.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck es propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

**Claim:** Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas.

**Tabla:** 30 vicios.

**Tema:** #09 – Húmedo.

**Advertencias:** Insinuación de cosas sucias (?) oknot. Pero no sé cómo ponerlo, simplemente hay una insinuación de un tema que puede ser sensible para alguien (Me pregunto si existe gente así en estos tiempos :c)

.

* * *

.

Dave se despierta húmedo y acalorado.

Las ropas de su cama están por todos lados y el sudor le cae por la frente. Se pasa una mano por el cabello mientras se sienta, tratando de controlar un poco su respiración. Otra vez esos sueños, piensa con resignación.

Hace ya un tiempo que tiene los famosos sueños húmedos, esos que llegan cuando uno está en la pubertad, esos que te hacen despertar exaltado y excitado. Dave sabe que es parte de una etapa y lo acepta, lo que le molesta es que él siempre aparezca en ellos

Y no lo entiende del todo, porque está seguro que si le hicieran elegir entre Terezi y Karkat, definitivamente se queda con la chica ¿o no? Bueno, seamos sinceros, quizás no. Pero no porque Terezi no sea hermosa, Dave la adora, pero es… simplemente distinto. Con Karkat no hay abrazos amistosos ni sonrisas alentadoras, solo hay golpes y miradas de odio, pero también besos a escondidas en alguna sala vacía y sonrisas arrogantes, pero nunca algo más y quizás eso haga la diferencia, ese juego peligroso entre el odio y la pasión.

Suspirando, Dave gira la cabeza para mirar a Karkat, que se encuentra durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Dave notó que el cabello negro de Karkat estaba hecho un desastre sobre la almohada, su respiración era calmada y la expresión que llevaba en el rostro le dio la impresión de que estaba soñando algo agradable. Karkat tenía la boca semi-abierta, y por un costado le corría un hilo de saliva. El rubio se lamio los labios, mientras sentía como el calor volvía a su cuerpo.

Metió su mano debajo de las sabanas, '_'Esta será la última vez_'' se dijo, notando como su respiración se agitaba. Sus dedos alcanzaron el elástico de su ropa interior, con un suspiro ahogado introdujo su mano dentro, dejándose llevar por el placer y diciéndose a sí mismo:

_Esta será la última vez que lo hago pensando en él, lo juro._

.

* * *

.

**N/A**

Nah Dave, nadie te cree eso uvu.

Anyway, tenía uno más largo, pero un día lo releí y no me gustó, no sabía cómo arreglarlo y no tenía ganas ni imaginación para seguirlo, así que lo borré y al final terminé haciendo este, es muuucho más corto, pero me gusta más. Como siempre yo demorándome más de la cuenta, pero es que esta vez tuve más obstáculos que antes, primero las últimas pruebas y trabajos, luego la graduación, ahora estudiar para la psu idk... estoy estresada, pero de todas formas me di el gusto de escribir esto, porque así me relajo :3

Bueno, tengo ganas de hacer un Rosemary + Davekat, solo por los updates que han pasado (¿Los han visto? Han sido geniales), aunque no prometo nada porque es mejor así xD. (Por cierto -algo super random-, Caliborn disparándole a Gamzee ha sido lo más cool del mundo -love- Amo a esos dos sádicos).

En otras noticias, me hice un tumblr para subir mis historias :3 No sé por qué, pero me dieron ganas de tener un espacio más bonito para subir historias y blah, si alguien quiere verlo lo dejaré en mi descripción (?)

Also, como siempre los comentarios son bien recibidos (y muy agradecidos) y ayudan para tener más motivación al momento de escribir uvu.


	4. Navidad de a dos

**Título:** Navidad de a dos.

**Disclaimer:** Homestuck es propiedad de Andrew Hussie.

**Claim:** Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas.

**Tabla:** 30 vicios.

**Tema:** #26 – Amor.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

.

* * *

.

-Deberíamos bajar ¿no? – propuso Karkat, estirando la piernas.

Estaban en plena celebración de la Navidad, todos sus amigos se encontraba en el piso de abajo, y a pesar de eso, Dave pudo convencer a Karkat; entre muchos ''_Nadie va a notarlo_'', ''_¿Y desde cuándo te importa una mierda lo que piensen?_'' y ''_¿Tienes miedo? Oh, claro, la pequeña niña troll no puede alejarse de sus papis_'', lograron hacer que Karkat se perdiera un rato junto a Dave.

-¿Para qué? – susurró Dave, acomodándose más cerca de Karkat – Nah, estoy bien aquí. Además, estoy seguro que nuestro hermano Egbert vendrá por nosotros en cuanto su radar gay se lo indique.

-¿Radar gay? - Karkat soltó una risa somnolienta – Es lo más mierda que he escuchado en estos últimos malditos días.

-Es en serio, debe ser el sex-appeal de los Striders que atrae a todas las perras. En cuanto mi hermano John note que no estamos, saldrá corriendo a buscarnos… a veces tengo la impresión que el tío tiene una obsesión con encontrarnos mientras follamos –

-Cierra tu sucia boca – lo interrumpió Karkat, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Las campanas sonaron, interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos chicos. Karkat se removió incómodo bajo las sábanas.

-Son las doce – anunció Dave. Karkat alzó una ceja, interrogante. El rubio rodó los ojos –. Cuando dan las doces, las campanas comienzan a sonar para indicar que ya llegó a Navidad o alguna mierda parecida – explicó el rubio.

-Las tradiciones humanas son un asco, ni siquiera tienen un puto sentido – dijo el troll, sonando casi solemne.

Dave rió mientras se encogía de hombros. Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era pensar en la Navidad, abrir regalos y esas estupideces. No cuando estaba en la misma cama que Karkat, abrazados –sí, abrazados… ni él mismo se lo podía creer aun. _Debe ser como un puto milagro navideño o algo así_ – y en paz. Eso era un logro total. Normalmente las sesiones de sexo consistían en follar como animales, una que otra herida (hecha sin querer, claro. O eso le gustaba pensar a Dave) y fumar un cigarro al final. Nada de abrazos, nada de besos de buenas noches y por supuesto que nada de dormir juntos. Es por eso que Dave sentía un calor en el pecho cuando pensaba que por primera vez en esos meses, Karkat había accedido a quedarse con él, a pesar de que en el piso de abajo se encontraban todos sus amigos compartiendo una encantadora y vomitiva –a palabras de Karkat – fiesta de navidad.

Dave se aferró al cuerpo delgado del troll, ejerciendo más fuerza de la necesaria, e increíblemente, no hubo insultos ni manos que lo apartaran. El menor de los Striders miró a su acompañante, el cual dormitaba entre sus brazos. Fijo la vista en el techo de la habitación, pensando en que quizás si era un idiota romántico como decía John a veces –como él mismo le decía a Karkat- y que tal vez deberían comenzar a aceptar que no se odiaban tanto como decían, que tal vez ese sentimiento era algo más profundo.

Un gruñido proveniente de Karkat lo distrajo y pudo ver la mueca de disgusto en su rostro, Dave estuvo a punto de golpearlo -¿cómo era posible mantener esa cara aun cuando está durmiendo?-, pero luego dejó escapar una risa sarcástica, burlándose de la situación.

_No. Aun no estamos listos para aceptar nada._

_._

* * *

_._

**N/A:** Me demoré un siglo en escribirlo y ni siquiera estoy tan convencida de querer subirlo, pero aquí estoy para no tomar mucho más tiempo. Todo el tema de entrar a la u y blah me tenían como bloqueada (aun lo estoy, por eso estoy tratando de escribir mucho para que las ganas y la inspiración vuelvan u_u)

Disculpen por la demora, pero el bloqueo mental puede más que todo (?) Also, como quiero recuperar el ritmo al escribir, si hay alguien que quiere un fic en especial (de alguna pareja que me guste, obvio) puede ir a pedirlo a mi tumblr para fic :3


End file.
